1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a protect cover of a radiator and particularly to a protect cover, which is detachably attached to the bottom of a radiator to hide and protect heat transfer medium from being stained with dirt and foreign substance during delivery and packing.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Due to progress of technology, application of the computer brings a great deal of convenience to us so that the computer has become indispensable in our daily lives. However, various electrical components in the computer will generate heat while the computer is in use. Especially, the central processing unit (CPU), which processes mathematic operation, is a component producing heat seriously in case of speed of operation being increased. The conventional way for cooing the CPU is that a radiator with cooling fins is adopted and the bottom thereof is attached to the surface of the chip on the CPU for the heat generated from the chip being able to be dissipated to the open air via surfaces of the cooling fins of the radiator. Besides, in order to enhance effect of heat dissipation, a fan is provided at the cooling device for dissipating the heat speedily.
However, the preceding conventional way is involved in a problem of a clearance, which is formed between the bottom surface of the radiator and the CPU surface due to manufacturing process, increases heat transfer impedance at the two surfaces and results in unfavorable cooling effect. In order to improve the deficiency, a heat transfer medium has been developed to be disposed between the bottom surface of the radiator and the surface of the CPU for blocking the clearance and eliminating the heat transfer impedance of air so as to enhance the effect of heat dissipation.
There are two kinds of heat transfer media available, thermal tape and thermal grease. The thermal tape is further divided into single side type and double type. The single side type thermal tape can be adhered the bottom surface of the radiator once the detachable paper on the thermal tape is torn off and the thermal tape is touched to the chip surface of the CPU directly. The double side type thermal tape at one side thereof can be adhered to the bottom surface of the radiator and at the other side thereof can be adhered to the chip surface of the CPU once the detachable papers at the two sides thereof are torn off. The advantage of utilizing the thermal tape is that the radiator and the CPU can be delivered and packed separately. But, the thermal tape itself is high heat transfer impedance such that a worse effect of beat transfer is provided and it is easy to occur uneven adherence, which is unfavorable for the effect of heat transfer between the radiator and the CPU.
The thermal grease is coated on the bottom surface of the radiator to contact the top of the CPU. The thermal grease has low heat transfer impedance so that a better heat transfer effect can be obtained. However, the thermal grease is sticky in a state of normal temperature and it is easy to stain with dirt or foreign substance in case of being improperly placed. In this way, the quality of heat transfer is affected considerably so that the thermal grease is unfavorable for the radiator being delivered and packed. As a result, the thermal grease has to be used only at the time right before the radiator and the CPU being assembled at the work field instead of being treated in advance at the shop such that it is wasteful for the labor hour and it unfavorable for quality of coating the thermal grease.
It can be understood from the preceding description, the thermal tape provides higher heat transfer impedance but worse effect of heat transfer and the thermal grease provides lower heat transfer impedance with better effect of heat transfer but it is inconvenient for delivering and packing the radiator and the CPU once the thermal grease is coated on the radiator or the CPU. Therefore, how to improve the deficiency of the thermal tape and the thermal grease is a subject has to be cared about.